Miscellaneous Characters
The following is a list of characters who very minor roles in Darker than Black's various anime or manga series. =Tatsuya Ishido= Tatsuya Ishido was formerly the chief executive officer of a company based in Japan called KRC. Appearance Yaysuya has short black hair and a receding hairline. Part in the Story Shikkoku No Hana Tatsuya is killed during a battle between two Contractors on the sixth floor of the KRC building. He was crushed to death by his documents, with the weight of thirty sheets of paper being amplified to the point that it crushed him. When Misaki Kirihara of the Public Security Bureau investigates his death, she notes that his skin is peeling off.Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 1, pages 4-11 =Toshiko Katsuragi= Toshiko Katsuragi was the first wife of Yuzuki Sakutarō. Appearance Toshiko was an elderly lady with long grey hair. She wore ball earrings.The Black Contractor; Episode 8 Personality She was a refined and elegant lady who did not wear any perfume. She placed plastic bottles full of water around her house to ward off cats. After losing Yuzuki, she began hoarding garbage due to the shock of losing her husband. Background Toshiko married Yuzuki, but later approached the woman who would go on to be Yusuki's second wife to tell her that she is washing her hands of him. According to the second wife, she also demanded a large sum of money and the mansion where Yuzuki grew up in compensation.The Black Contractor; Episode 7 According to a police report, she had a chronic heart illness, which is believed to have been a factor in her death. She likely suffered a heart attack and fell over a balcony in her house, killing her. Her body was found by the second wife and left there for six months before being discovered by Gai Kurusawa. Appearances =Richard Lau= Richard Lau is the right hand man of Wang Shao Tang, as well as a source for police officer Misaki Kirihara. Appearance He has short, dark hair and eyebrows. He has a scar on his right cheek. He wears a suit and octagonal sunglasses.The Black Contractor, Episode 9 Part in the Story The Black Contractor A clearly agitated and nervous Richard meets with Misaki Kirihara under a bridge, claiming to have information on the man she has been searching for across the city. Misaki asks if he meant VI-952. She promises to place him under police protection with a new identity, but before he can reveal the information, he is killed by the Contractor VI-952. Appearances =Mai's Friend= She is a student of the Nishi Toutama Junior High School and is one of Mai's friends. Appearance She has short black hair and wears a traditional school uniform. Part in the Story The Black Contractor She and Yuka spot Mai being driven by Hei. Mai asks them where they are going and joins them in the restaurant where they discuss Mai's unusual lifestyle due to not having parents at home. Yuka invites Mai to dinner that night, which prompts her to ask if she about an invitation for herself. Yuka tells her that they would be eaten out of the house if she came over for dinner. When Mai declines the offer, she continues to walk home with Yuka while Mai heads off to her own home.The Black Contractor; Episode 3 Appearances =Mai's Mother= She is the wife of Kōzō Tahara, and the deceased mother of Mai Kashiwagi. Appearance She has shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes. Background When Mai was three years old, she and Kōzō found her in the garden watching as a beetle was burnt to death by Mai's ability. This shocked both parents.The Black Contractor; Episode 4 She died when Mai was a little girl.The Black Contractor; Episode 3 Appearances =Mayuko= Mayuko is a friend of Kiko Kayanuma. Appearance Mayuko has long black hair, dark eyes and wears glasses. Personality Mayuko is interested in anime and manga. She and Kiko tease each other. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Mayuko meets with Kiko and goes to see a film. Afterward they complain about the character being different from the source material. When Kiko brings Yin to eat with them at a cafe, she notes that Yin is very gloomy and asks if that is part of her character, believing her to be engaging in cosplay due to her outfit and behavior.The Black Contractor, Episode 13 She later goes to a hot spring with Kiko where they pose for photographs while bathing.The Black Contractor, Episode 14 Gemini of the Meteor While returning home, Mayuko and Kiko encounter a sick Suou Pavlichenko and July. Noticing Suou's resemblance to a character they like, they take the pair home and dress them in costumes.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 9 Appearances =Nakazawa Group Oyabun= Nakazawa Group Oyabun was the leader of the Nakazawa yakuza group in Tokyo. Appearance He was an old man with grey hair and sunken cheeks. He wore a grey suit and brown shirt with yellow tie.The Black Contractor, Episode 17 Part in the Story The Black Contractor When Hitotsubashi began to encroach on Ōshita's territory, the oyabun calls them both to a meeting. While expressing praise for Hitotsubashi, he states that he will not tolerate infighting and asks Hitotsubashi to stop. Hitotsubashi responds by arranging the oyabun's murder, and he is promptly shot dead along with his guards.The Black Contractor, Episode 18 Appearances =Ōshita= Ōshita is member of a criminal gang in Tokyo. Appearance Ōshita is a bald man with a scar on the right side of his forehead. He wears a business suit. Part in the Story The Black Contractor When Hitotsubashi begins to operate on his territory, Ōshita attends a meeting with Hitotsubashi and their yakuza oyabun. The oyabun tells Hitotsubashi that he will not tolerate infighting. Hitotsubashi denies knowing what the oyabun is referring to, prompting an outburst from Ōshita. The oyabun silences him and he listens as the oyabun tells Hitotsubashi to lay low for a while. Following the murders of the oyabun and Hitotsubashi, Ōshita stands to take over the organization. Appearances =Sascha= Sascha is a Russian schoolgirl and friend of Suou Pavlichenko. Appearance Sascha has long black hair and green eyes. Part in the Story Gemini of the Meteor After helping out with cleaning the classroom at the end of the school day, Sascha joins Suou and another friend in watching Tanya walk Nika home. The three friends then go to a cafe where Suou embarrasses them with her photography antics, which they both complain about. The next day, Sascha waves to Tanya as she arrives late to school, but Tanya ignores her. Worried, Sascha and her friends chase after Tanya once school is over, only to witness Tanya use her powers to attack Nika. A frightened Sascha comments that Tanya is a Contractor before running to get their teacher.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 1 That night, Suou calls to Sascha's house to looking for a place to stay, but Sascha does not know who Suou is as her memory has been erased.Gemini of the Meteor, Episode 2 Appearances =Megumi Yamaki= Megumi Yamaki is a girlfriend of Daisuke Mioka. Appearance Megumi has long dark hair. Personality She dislikes Daisuke calling her sensei as she lies in bed. Daisuke noted that she is "an easy woman."Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 10 pages 2-3 Part in the Story Shikkoku no Hana Late one evening, Megumi sits up in bed and asks Daisuke what is wrong. He replies that it is nothing, referring to her as "sensei". She becomes annoyed at this, but soon falls asleep, having been drugged by Daisuke. =Yin's Mother= | image = | real name= | alias = | gender = Female | race = Human | age = | birthplace = Scandinavia | relatives = Yin (daughter) Unnamed husband | education = | status = Deceased | affiliation = | former affiliation = | occupation = Housewife | former occupation = | team = | former team = | partner = | former partner = | first appearance = Season 1, Episode 13 | last seen = Season 1, Episode 14 | japanese voice = | english voice = }} She is the mother of Yin, who was known as Kirsi at the time. Appearance She shares her daughter's long silver hair and purple eyes. Background She was married and had a daughter named Kirsi. She often listened as Eelis Kastinen taught Kirsi to play the piano. When her husband died in a plane crash, she became distraught. At the memorial for the crash's victims, she collapsed. At some point afterwards, Eelis began to get close to her. Realising this, Kirsi ran out of the house and in to the path of a lorry. Her mother pushed Kirsi out of the way, but was unable to get clear of the oncoming vehicle herself and was killed. Appearances =Yoshihiro= Yoshihiro is a elementary school boy in Tokyo. Appearance Yoshihiro has brown hair which is long on top and close cropped from the level of his ears down. He wears thick, black framed glasses. He wears a shirt, shorts held up by suspenders and a dickie bow.The Black Contractor, Episode 23 Personality Yoshihiro is quiet and allows his mother to do all the talking. Part in the Story The Black Contractor Yoshihiro is given a homework assignment to interview people about the old stars from before the Hell's Gate appeared and the false sky replaced the real one. Yoshihiro and his mother go to the Gai Kurusawa Detective Agency to hire Gai and Kiko Kayanuma to conduct the questionnaire for him. Appearances =Yoshihiro's Mother= She is the mother of Yoshihiro, a Tokyo school boy, who employs Gai Kurusawa for a school assignment. Appearance She has brown eyes and short brown hair. She wears square-rimmed gold glasses, white earrings pearl necklace and a purple hair band. She wears a white blouse, purple jacket and wine skirt.The Black Contractor, Episode 23 Personality She has a very high opinion of her son and thinks that it is not good enough if Yoshihiro is only on the same level as other children. Part in the Story The Black Contractor When Yoshihiro is given a homework assignment to interview people about the old stars from before the Hell's Gate appeared and the false sky replaced the real one, she takes Yoshihiro to Gai Kurusawa's detective agency to them to conduct the questionnaire for him. She calls the questions strange, which Kiko Kayanuma says is likely due to the rumour that the old stars will be visible that night. She tells Gai that as the other students would probably only have ten responses, she wants Yoshihiro to have a hundred. She dismisses Gai's concerns that it would be better for Yoshihiro to do the assignment himself and pays 100,000 yen up front. Appearances =Yuka's Father= He is the father of junior high school pupil Yuka. Background He has three children - two girls and a boy. Part in the Story When the police are trying to find Mai, Yuka and her father are among those being evacuated from the area under the pretext of a gas pipeline explosion. They find Mai and try to get her to accompany them. However, Mai warns them away, but he insists and grabs her arm. Mai's out of control ability causes both of them to catch fire.The Black Contractor; Episode 4 Appearances References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters